1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothbrush capable of easily testing the effectiveness of a battery contained in the toothbrush used for tooth brushing using the battery, for example, an ion toothbrush which removes plaques more effectively and exhibits an improved brushing effect by passing an electric current between the teeth and toothbrush.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been various proposals for an ion toothbrush which effectively removes plaques using an electrical potential gradient and exhibits an improved brushing effect by containing a battery in a handle of the toothbrush and by passing a weak electric current between a user""s teeth and brush bristles of the toothbrush through the hand of the user holding the handle.
With this type of ion toothbrush, the supply voltage has to be kept at a given value in order to maintain the above-mentioned effect. Accordingly, with the type of toothbrush containing a power source such as a battery in its handle, it is necessary to test the supply voltage periodically. Japanese Patent Gazette No. 2676708 describes an ion toothbrush capable of testing the supply voltage. The toothbrush described in this patent gazette is structured in a manner such that a light emitting diode and a sounding device are provided, which operate when an electric current of 50 xcexcA at minimum flows within a user""s mouth. The light emitted from the light emitting diode can be confirmed from outside of the toothbrush. As the light emitting diode and the sounding device operate, it is easy to confirm whether the supply voltage is maintained at a given value.
However, the toothbrush described in the above-mentioned patent gazette is composed of a plurality of electronic parts which always cause the emission of light and sound while a user is brushing his teeth. Therefore, there is a problem in that it is difficult to make such a toothbrush widespread as a daily product.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. Hei 2-309908 describes anion toothbrush which has an illuminant caused to emit light by turning on a switch only when a user wants to test the supply voltage.
The ion toothbrush described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. Hei 2-309908 has the advantageous effect of being able to easily test the supply voltage without unnecessary battery drain. However, it still has room for further improvement with regard to simplification of the assembling steps.
The present invention aims at solving the above-described conventional problems. It is an object of this invention to provide a toothbrush which can cause the flashing of an illuminant by using a switch in order to test the effectiveness of a battery, which can reduce the battery drain caused by such testing, and of which assembling steps are simplified.
In order to achieve this object, this invention provides an ion toothbrush comprising:
a head with brush bristles implanted therein;
a handle for a user to hold; and
a battery received in the handle,
wherein one electrode of the battery is conductively connected with the external surface of the handle and the other electrode of the battery is conductively connected with the vicinity of the implanted area of the brush bristles at the head. The ion toothbrush further comprises:
an illuminant with its one terminal connected to one electrode of the battery and with its other terminal connected to the other electrode of the battery;
a conductive spindle capable of conductively connecting the other electrode of the battery with the vicinity of the implanted area of the brush bristles and also capable of conductively connecting with the other terminal of the illuminant; and
a switch for opening and closing an electric circuit including the illuminant, the conductive spindle, and the battery.
The switch has a switch knob, and it is possible to close the electric circuit by pressing the switch knob.
The switch is located at a position somewhere between one electrode of the battery, one terminal of the illuminant, the illuninant, the other terminal of the illuminant, the conductive spindle, and the other electrode of the battery.
As the switch knob is pressed, the switch can cause the conductive spindle to conductively connect with the other terminal of the illuminant.
The handle can be composed by comprising: a handle body with a parts storage space formed therein; and a closing cover for covering the parts storage space.
The switch knob can be formed integrally with the closing cover.
The switch knob can be composed of an elastic displacement member formed integrally with the closing cover.
The closing cover can have a switch knob hole formed therein for fittingly setting the switch knob.
The closing cover can have a battery hole formed therein, which can expose one electrode of the battery.
A light transmitting part capable of transmitting light generated by the illuminant can be provided at least at a part of the switch knob.
The closing cover can be made of a light transmittable material capable of transmitting light generated by the illuminant.
The parts storage space can receive at least a part of the battery, the illuminant, both terminals of the illuminant, and the switch.
Parts placed in the parts storage space can be secured by closing the handle body with the closing cover.
At least a part of the conductive spindle can be exposed to the parts storage space.
The ion toothbrush can further comprise:
a first connector for electrically connecting one electrode of the battery with one terminal of the illuminant; and
a second connector for electrically connecting the other electrode of the battery with the other terminal of the illuminant,
wherein at least one of the first and second connectors can electrically connect, because of its elasticity, with the battery.
One end of the first connector can be secured to the handle and the other end of the first connector can be urged by its elasticity toward one electrode of the battery.
The first connector can be composed of a round bar with a substantially circular cross section and with its one end bent to be placed in and secured to a first groove formed in the handle.
The second connector can be urged by its elasticity toward the conductive spindle, thereby electrically connecting with the other electrode of the battery.
One end of the second connector can be secured to the handle.
The second connector can be composed of a round bar with a substantially circular cross section and with its one end bent to be placed in and secured to a second groove formed in the handle.
The first connector can be electrically connected through a wiring board to one terminal of the illuminant, the second connector can be electrically connected through the wiring board to the other terminal of the illuminant, and both terminals of the illuminant can be electrically connected to the wiring board by means of an urging force of a conductive elastic member.
The handle can comprise a handle body with a parts storage space formed therein, and a cover for closing the parts storage space, and the parts storage space can receive at least the first and second connectors, the wiring board, the elastic member, and the illuminant, and the first and second connectors, the wiring board, the elastic member, and the illuminant can be secured by closing the handle body with the cover.
The first connector can be urged by its elasticity toward a conductive member electrically connected with one electrode of the battery, and the first connector thereby electrically connects with such one electrode.
Moreover, this invention provides an ion toothbrush comprising:
a head with brush bristles implanted therein;
a handle for a user to hold; and
a battery received in the handle,
wherein one electrode of the battery is conductively connected with the external surface of the handle and the other electrode of the battery is conductively connected with the vicinity of the implanted area of the brush bristles at the head, and the ion toothbrush further comprises:
an illuminant or a sounding member, or both of them, with its one terminal connected to one electrode of the battery and with its other terminal connected to the other electrode of the battery; and
a switch for opening and closing an electric circuit including either the illuminant or the sounding member, or both of them, and the battery,
wherein the switch has a movable member capable of moving with reciprocal motion of the handle, and the electric circuit is opened or closed in accordance with the movement of the movable member.
The movable member can be composed of a rolling member or a sliding member. Moreover, the sliding member can move as it is supported by a slide spindle. Furthermore, the slide spindle can be made of a conductive material.
The handle can comprise a handle body with a parts storage space formed therein, and a closing cover for closing the parts storage space.
The other electrode of the battery can be conductively connected with the vicinity of the implanted area of the brush bristles by means of a conductive spindle.
The parts storage space can receive at least a part of the battery, the illuminant, both terminals of the illuminant, and the movable member.
A battery hole capable of exposing one electrode of the battery can be formed in the closing cover.
At least a part of the closing cover can be made of a light transmittable material capable of transmitting light generated by the illuminant.
Moreover, this invention provides an ion toothbrush wherein flashing of an illuminant or sounding of a sounding member, or both of them causes changes in electric current and voltage supplied to a circuit where an electric current passes from brush bristles, and through a user""s teeth, gum, and body, a handle surface terminal, one electrode of a battery, and the other electrode of the battery, and back to the brush bristles.
Furthermore, this invention provides a toothbrush comprising:
a head with brush bristles implanted therein;
a handle for a user to hold; and
a battery received in the handle, and the toothbrush further comprises:
an illuminant or a sounding member, or both of them, with its one terminal connected to one electrode of the battery and with its other terminal connected to the other electrode of the battery; and
a switch for opening and closing an electric circuit including either the illuminant or the sounding member, or both of them, and the battery,
wherein the switch has a movable member capable of moving with reciprocal motion of the handle, and the electric circuit is opened or closed in accordance with the movement of the movable member.